


The Children Of The Lost Time

by xRuiruiXxx



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRuiruiXxx/pseuds/xRuiruiXxx
Summary: "Of course. That aside may I know what were you reading?""Yes, It's a tale I'm fond of since I was a child. The title is 'The Children of the Lost Time' "What?Never expect regular update for any of my works because procrastination is bitch sorry.(シ_ _)シ





	The Children Of The Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hellow~  
> My first Fire Emblem Fanfic yay!  
> Got the idea while I was reading Kimium and ObscureReference Fire Emblem fanfics that are SO AWESOME.  
> Please enjoy! (๑>ᴗ<๑)

 

 

 

It happened after he just finished dancing. Like always he snuck out after dinner, deep in the wood so that nobody could see him. Of course with his luck he is always found out but that not the topic. He was returning to his tent when he saw light from Lady Corrin’s tent.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Weird. He is always coming back very late when he go dancing but he never saw Lady Corrin awake before. That’s not good. Lady Corrin is always very busy during the day and should rest!  Not that he could talk, but he was doing it for years now so he was already used to it. Why would she be awake? Work? Nightmares? Oh Naga, he hoped it wasn’t it. He knew how horrible nightmares could be and the past few days weren’t very kind to Lady Corrin… Should he go check? It would be improper for him to go see her a night like that no? However he can’t help but be worried.  Ok he will just go check on her and if he is punished so be it! He was already put on house arrest by Lord Xander before. He can bear another one! Maybe.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Lady Corrin?” softly called Laslow in front of the tent.

Silence. Laslow’s worries were growing and he called once again more loudly.

“Lady Corrin?” he waited a beat and-

“Yes? Who is it?” a gentle voice responded.

“It’s-“ Wait. From Lady Corrin’s voice, she didn’t seem to just have nightmares. No, her voice was too calm, too gentle. He knew from experience that after waking up from one you couldn’t have that kind of voice. She was all right. Maybe if he just runs away right now he could save himself the embarrassment. Now that he was thinking more, he realized he didn’t really know what to say. Even more so now that he learned that she was fine. That’s it, he should just-

“Laslow?” asked Lady Corrin and he noticed that she was currently in front of him, opened her tent and was looking at him.

“Yes!” he squeaked and at that he froze.

“Do you want something?” she inquired as she tilted her head.

“Well…I-I- Yes- Wait No! I mean …Yes?” he finished lamely as he realized he would appear really weird or create a misunderstanding if he just said he came for no reason at the tent of a princess.  Then his gaze fell on the book the princess was carrying in her hand. The retainer didn’t know why but it intrigued him.

The woman laughed “You don’t seem very sure.”

“Ahah sorry you know me, I saw you were awake and couldn’t stop myself to want to see your beauty. So here I am.” He quickly recovered and easily lied.

“I see. Always the same Laslow.” She sighed and didn’t seem to notice the lie.

The swordsman replied with a laugh. Now he could just leave without being too suspicious. However he couldn’t grasp why but he felt complied to know about the book. Maybe in order to divert the conversation. He mentally shrugged and asked.

“Of course my Lady.” He false grinned. “That aside may I know what were you reading?”

"Yes, It's a tale I'm fond of since I was a child. The title is 'The Children of The Lost Time'" She answered with a soft smile and looked at the book in her hand.

 

What?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I know that the paralogue title was 'A child lost in time' but it sounded cooler that way for me.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
